


Never Let Me Go

by OlicityFan25



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: Donna finally accept that she is in love with Harvey, but knew she could never tell him. Deciding to let him go and move on with her life.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a suits story, but I love Darvey so much, so decided to give it a go. This is a 5/5 chapter story.. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 1 

Donna had enough. For so long she had denied the way she feels, thinking that was what was for the best, that it would only hurt her if she admit that she love Harvey.

And now she was hurt, all because she admitted her feelings to herself, but never to Harvey, she couldn't, as he now is seeing Paula. Beautiful Paula. It just broke her heart thinking about it.

And that was why Donna barged into Jessica's office with a letter in her hands, teary eyes. "I need to talk to you Jessica." She said urgently.

Jessica looked up from her paper work, and saw a teary eyed Donna, and knew the red head finally had accepted her feelings for Harvey. If only Harvey could do the same.

Jessica stands up from her chair, walk it from the desk, and stand in front of Donna. "I'm not letting you quit Donna, you are my friend. But I'm sending you on a two week vacation to Chicago." Jessica pulls Donna into a hug, cursing Harvey for not admitting his feelings for Donna.

"Thank you. I better go home and pack then." Donna whispered, pulling away from the hug, leaving the office.

Walking past Harvey's office, her heart sank, when she saw Paula and Harvey half naked, making out. Donna put her hand over her mouth, and ran to the elevator.

Leaving is what she needed to do, that much she knew now, after seeing what she just saw. She only hoped that she would be able to heal her heart and move on in Chicago.

From her office Jessica watched Donna sadly, her heart breaking for the poor red head, all because of stupid Harvey Specter hiding from his ferlings, and settling with another woman again.

Chicago would be good for Donna, Jessica knew that.


End file.
